


Hunt You Down, Eat You Alive

by LeFeuNoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, Coercion, Fantasy, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Imprisonment, M/M, Object Penetration, Rape to cause humiliation/loss of status, Royalty, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Treat, spoil of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/pseuds/LeFeuNoir
Summary: Lothair overthrows his brother and keeps him as his sex slave to teach him his new place in the world: to be used as a receptacle for his desire anytime he wants.





	Hunt You Down, Eat You Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warpropti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpropti/gifts).



“You’re so pretty bound like that,” Lothair said while breathing on Clovis' naked shoulders, his eyes brightened up with sexual desire. Clovis tensed up to suppress his trembling awaiting the coming violation.

To add insult to the injury, Lothair imprisoned him in his former home as the royal heir, keeping the decoration and furniture exactly the same as before. Clovis would have turned his head away from the jade statues and royal emblem on the wall if he wasn’t bounded kneeling on the bed. He imagined that they were silently judging how unworthy he was as someone with the proud royal blood.

His father, Clovis I would have jumped up from the coffin and died of a heart attack again if he had seen Clovis bounded and arranged in a shameful posture on his brother’s bed as if he were a prostitute.

“Why do you do this? We’re brothers.” Clovis forced the word out of his tightened throat. He could understand why Lothair deposed him - the throne and the power it represented could move even a saint to murder, but why not killed him? Why did Lothair kept him naked and in chains in his bedroom and violated him as he please?

Clovis had thought death was the most horrifying thing before, but now he knew how naive he was after Lothair pierced and debased him. He would have killed himself if he could, but he had to endure the torture for his five-year-old daughter, Gisela. Lothair was very graphic in his threat if Clovis disobeyed him.

Lothair laughed as if Clovis had amused him with a joke. “Your mother bewitched my father with her look and charm so he chose you as his heir instead of me. You‘re worthless except for the thing your mother was good for. Serve me.”

Clovis trembled, remembering Lothair’s size and the pain from last time. He couldn’t walk properly for the whole day.

“So you can’t even follow simple instructions,” Lothair said. “I pardon you this time for your lowly blood, but doesn’t tax my patience.”

Clovis‘s chest constricted so much that he couldn’t breathe, but he knew that Lothair would shove himself inside him and tear him apart without prompt if he hesitated further. He breathed deeply, pulled up Lothair’s robe and relaxed his jaw until he swallowed Lothair.

“So eager, Clovis. You’re hungry for any man, are you?”

Clovis’ mouth was stretched to the limit, his jaw sore because of the girth. He forced himself to relax to adapt to the intruder.

“Move on, Clovis. I don’t have a whole day to waste.”

Knowing what Lothair could do, Clovis moved his mouth up and down the organ, licking and sucking it as his face heat up at the obscene sounds he made.

Lothair had a hand to Clovis’ back of head, so Clovis paced up before Lothair starting to thrust into his throat, with no concern for choking him.

When Lothair came inside his mouth, he pulled it out to and splashed the come on his face. Some of it got into Clovis’ eyes and stinted, and the taste on his tongue was disgusting, but he forced himself to swallow it, ignoring how dirty he must have looked.

“Your skill is laughable. I will send trainers tonight to you. You’ll be supervised until you meet my standard.”

“No,” Clovis creaked out the word, his face heat up in the prospect of the unseemly humiliation, but Lothair only smirked at him.

* * *

 

Lothair knew the importance to catch up with the country’s affair, so he gave himself an extra incentive to sit through the daily meeting.

He spread his legs, enjoying how Clovis wrapped his mouth around his organ under the table. Clovis’s shock when being put in this position in the early morning only made it sweeter.

While listening to the finance report, Lothair pressed his boot into Clovis’ thigh under the table, satisfied that Clovis caught up quickly and worked his tongue and throat muscle hard as part of his training.

It gave him a thrill how Clovis protested that they shouldn’t do this, while his body honestly exposed what a lowly lustful creature he was. Lothair stirred when he recalled how pretty Clovis sucked the toy as a replica of his organ, how quickly he learnt how to serve Lothair with the right incentive.

It was Clovis who tricked his father into placing him on the throne that should be Lothair’s with lies and pretty words, so Lothair found it fitting to put this sinful mouth to use. Clovis only deserved to be a receptacle for his desire.

Lothair still remember how self-assured and smug Clovis was during their youth, never bothering to spare any attention to his half brothers. From then Lothair swore to punish him for his slight one day, and he always kept his words.

He spoke louder to his old councillor, enjoying how Clovis shifted against his legs to make himself smaller so that no one noticed him. Lothair indulged him for now, because it would be more fun to for him to despair later.

After the departure of the last official, he pulled Clovis out by his hair. Clovis looked up at him with wet eyes and swollen lips, clearly begging him for more.

“You need more, do you? Very well, you can get your reward.”

He bent Clovis over the desk and pressed his groin against his cheeks, satisfied to hear his gasps, but he didn’t want Clovis’ blood to dirty his study, so he pounded against Covis relentlessly, loving how Clovis trembled and shivered and bit hard on his neck.

 _What a waste of this pale skin. I should have someone tattoo him to let everyone know who he belongs to_ , he thought.

Clovis cried and whimpered like the small animals he liked to keep before, so Lothair licked the tears off his face. You’re _not so holier than thou anymore, aren’t you?,_ he thought, reaching his climax and came over him.

* * *

 

 _What’s Lothair planning again?_ Clovis thought.

Lothair had him dressed up in a silk robe this night, and lessened his chains that he could stumble and limp forward with his chain dragged behind him. The servants led him to a dining table with a proper dinner before him and waited by his side.

Lothair entered the room with a smile, pushing him onto his lap with a hand around him. He looked away from Lothair’s muscular arms in sharp contrast to his. The princes all received military training as part of their education and Clovis was no exception, but the imprisonment had wasted away his muscle into soft fat and he hated this visual reminder how Lothair reduced him into a pleasure slave.

Lothair said. “Today is the memorial day of my father’s death, so I will extend mercy to everyone including you. You should strive to carry yourself well in conversation and behaviour befitting this day, if even you can manage that.”

Sorrow, shame and guilt robbed Clovis of his speaking ability temporarily. Since his imprisonment, he had lost track of time, but it was no excuse for him.

Lothair glared at him. “I should have expected you to be so indulgent in your bodily need that you forgot even that.”

“I---”

“No lies. No excuse. You will only answer my questions with a simple yes or no, or you will face your punishment.”

It sounded simple enough so although Clovis knew there had to be a catch, he said, “Yes.”

Lothair picked up steamed prawns and said. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” Clovis answer. No need to anger Lothair unnecessarily.

Lothair fed it to him. It tasted very good. Then he withdrew his arm around Clovis. “Do you feel it?”

Clovis waited in fear but nothing had happened, so he said, “No.”

“What about now?”

Lothair pushed him against the table, shoving up his robe and pressed something hot against his hole. “No! Please no---” Clovis shouted, hating and fear the pan to come.

“No? Do you want me to try again?”

Clovis yelled as the object breached his hole, causing hot spicy pain like never before. “I can feel it. Please---”

Lothair snapped him. “Yes or no. Simple answer. Shall I go on? Do you want to stop?”

“Yes---”

Lothair started to shove the object repeatedly as Clovis realized his mistake too late. “No! No!” It was burning him from the inside. Why did it hurt so much?

“You beg for me to continue. What a cockslut you’re. Do you want me to keep it inside you? Do you want me to drive this into you for the whole night? Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to continue?”

Clovis babbled “yes” and “no” repeatedly, too much in pain to figure out the right answers, but they had to be all wrong because the violation intensified, and Lothair snapped him to tell him to pay attention.

Finally Lothair stopped, but Clovis felt pierced into half by the object that filled him to the brim. Lothair caught his organ and jerked it. To his shame he grew hard very soon.

“Do you want it? Can you resist from being such a slut? Will you stop bringing shame to our family?”

No,” Clovis said, but thrusting his hip against his will.

Lothair sighed. “How fortunate my father would never hear your admission of your dedication to humiliate our family.” he moved his hand again

Clovis froze, feeling his throat constricted. “No... no…”

“Enough of your shamelessness.“ Lothair asked. “Do you want some time to adapt to it?”

“Yes,” Clovis whispered. Lothair slowed down his pace of pushing.

The burning pain had dulled into something hard to describe, and Lothair’s skillful hand pushed him to the edge.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes, yes, yes...” Clovis begged, forgetting his principle.

Lothair pushed him to orgasm. When Clovis recovered, reality hit him hard.

He was spread on table with his ass exposed and raw, his come dripping from his stomach and legs. Worse, he had brought it to himself with inappropriate answers because Lothair did listen to him. On the memorial day of his father.

Lothair pulled the thing out and held him on his lap again. “Even the royal tutors failed to train you to follow simple instruction and follow the concept of honour, but fortunately I am dedicated to the ideal. From now on we will simply practise until you understand fully.”

Clovis prayed to ancient gods. _Please let the torture end._ However, they were as silent as ever.

* * *

 

Lothair appreciated how Clovis was bounded up to the bedposts with shackles, his naked body immobilized by jewelled chains that drew intricate patterns over his naked body, spreading over his former royal robe, with his naked chest marked with Lothair’s name and a butterfly tattoo. He made sure Clovis see what he was lying on, savouring his shock and humiliation.

Clovis was in pathetic tears and Lothair laughed. “Are you begging me, my dear brother? Where’s your royal manner that my father praised you for?”

”You have humiliated me enough. Why can’t you let me die?” Clovis struggled with the chains, as if he had thought that he could escape from Lothair.

“Do you still think you’re the king? It’s time for you to learn your place,” Lothair said.

He knelt on the bed and spread his knees around Clovis to support his weight, satisfied that Clovis’ eyes widened up at the shape of his erect organ under his robe.

“Can’t wait to have a taste? I know you’re a cheap whore like your mother, parading your body for any takers. What a shame you’re to my father’s name.”

Clovis’ face reddened. “Stop speaking of her like that. She was the queen.”

Lothair grabbed his chin to force him to look up. “You forgot your place again, but I shouldn’t have expected better for someone with the lowly blood. I’d better make sure Gisela won’t take up after you.”

Clovis’s lips trembled. “Keep your hands away from her! She’s only a child!”

“As the king, I have the duty and absolute right to supervise the royal minors.”

“What can I do for you to spare her?” Clovis asked with desperation in his eyes. It was stupid of him to think of Lothair as a monster that harmed children, even more stupid of him that he thought he could make any deals, but Lothair never missed a good chance.

“Show me why I should spare her.”

“What do you want?”

“You may think you’re something else, but you’re just a hole for me to use as I please, so what do you have on offer now?”

Clovis stared at him like a rabbit facing a hunter but he finally asked, “Will you spare her if … you use me?”

“As the king, I keep my words, but do you have anything worthy to offer?”

Lothair kept his expression uninterested and waited for Clovis to make up his mind. Soon Clovis bit his lips and whispered, “Please... use my mouth.”

“I can’t hear you.”

Clovis’s blush deepened and spread to his ears. “Please use my mouth as you like.”

“How, my Highness?"

“Please… please fuck my mouth.”

Lothair cupped his face. “Remember that you have asked for it. You can think of anything, but you offer to let me fuck your mouth. Do you want to take your fill so much that you seduce even me, who you dared to call a brother?”

“It’s not…” Clovis said, but his words were interrupted by a hard slap to his face.

“I’m tired of your lying,” Lothair said, pulling up his robe and fucked Clovis’ face, grabbing his hair to thrust in and out, enjoying the warmth squeezing around him.

When Lothair’s legs got tired, he pulled out and came over his face, watching how the come dripping from his cheeks and chin to the robe underneath.

Clovis panted and squeezed his eyes shut, looking so dirty and vulnerable that Lothair stirred in his desire again. The night was long and he had many plans for him.

He moved to the bedside table, took out from a small box a jewelled ring that bore the royal signet, and put it on Clovis, forcing his organ to stand, smirking at this pathetic sight.

 _Never mind_ , he thought, _you won’t get this much use of this anyway._

Clovis screamed while he squeezed the pathetic thing with his hands, but Lothair only laughed and said, “You’re hard for someone that claims not to want this, but luckily I have already known what a pathetic cockslut you are.”

“Now what do you suggest we should do, my slut?”

Clovis said nothing, but Lothair was in a good enough mood to help give him suggestions. “Your presence is enough to ruin our family name, so I should have make sure that you can do no more harm.” He tapped Clovis’ penis, satisfied with how Clovis tried to squeeze his legs close, clearly getting his message. “Or you can suggest an alternate punishment.”

Clovis’ face paled, his lips trembling. Finally he said, “Beat me.”

“How?”

“You can… you can beat me until I’m bruised.”

“It’s not enough.”

“You can… beat me… until I beg you for mercy and can’t stand the next day.”

“Fine. Remember you ask me for this. Beg for it properly when I do you a favour.”

Lothair rearranged the chains so that Clovis pulled his legs up to his chest, exposing his round ass and genitals. His hands itched when he thought about the pain he would deliver.

“Keep counting and tell me how you want it until I tell you to stop.”

Then he hit it hard.

“One!” Clovis shouted.

Clearly he hadn’t learnt enough. Lothair hit his groin and said, “I told you to say more than that. Start over again.”

He hit Clovis on the asshole.

“One! I… Yes!”

Another harder slap. “Be more descriptive.”

“Two! It stings!”

The next hit was on his balls.

“Three! I … I want it!”

“How come you can’t follow instruction?”

He delivered hard slaps repeatedly to him, finally pushing Clovis to the right words. “Fifteen! I want you to hit me hard! Sixteen! I beg for you to hit me! Seventeen! Please… please don’t… I like how it stings…”

He continued until Clovis’ ass was a beautiful shade of red. Lothair knew he wouldn’t be able to sit, let alone walk the next day.

Clovis sobbed and said, “I hate you.”

He massaged the redden skin and said, “Really? It’s not what you have said. Clearly you want this for your benefit than anything else.”

“It’s not true!”

“What a liar. It’s wise of me to separate you from Gisela for her to spare your influence, or do I intervene too late?” He crossed his arms and waited.

“No! I… I… Debase me, ruin me and hurt me as you like. I... I beg you!”

Lothair sighed dramatically. “Why do you put on a sad face when you beg me to use your body? As I am merciful, you can choose for me to fuck you now while disciplining you, or you can show me your progress of training with both your holes. Your choice.”

Clovis froze. His whisper was so quiet that Lothair almost failed to pick it up. “I will show you.”

“All right,” Lothair released him from the shackles and gave him the toys.

Clovis closed his eyes while sucking around a toy, spread his legs and wincing when he slowly put in the other.

Lothair snapped him when Clovis’s eyes started to wet. “You’re doing exactly you’ve begged for. Stop pulling a long face. I must discipline you more if you’re so ungrateful.

Clovis squeezed his eyes and continued. Lothair had seen better performers before, but nothing aroused him more than watching Clovis fucking himself at his request on his former royal robe. He watched how Clovis’ organ hardened more, and smirked when Clovis tried to hide it. “Why hide it? You’re a born receptacle of man’s need but you’re lucky that you have me to satisfy you.”

When Clovis came and collapsed, his body shaking like a leaf, Lothair laughed. Clovis might delude himself thinking that he was better than anyone else once, but Lothair would teach him his place in the world until he fully complied.


End file.
